


For the Good of the Rookie

by Luckythirdshot



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Drowning, Gen, Peace, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine overpowers Sigma one last time and decides to disallow Sigma from causing any more harm. Maine allows himself to drown rather than let Sigma cause any more harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good of the Rookie

    It was the thrum that woke Maine. He blinked several times, feeling extremely disconnected. What he saw confused him; the gradient of dark blue to black made no sense to his foggy mind.

    _Do you not remember? They threw us off the cliff_ , Sigma said, his voice containing muted anger, and it sounding distant.

    _That’s…. That’s right,_ Maine thought. He had tried to grasp at the jutting ledges, but he couldn’t reach. When he had hit the water, the was knocked unconscious.

    No, not him. He was Maine. The Meta had hit the water. He had merely seen the scene and felt the pain.

    _No_ , Sigma said, his low voice oozing confidence, _WE hit the water_. _Maine, you insist on separating yourself from me, and from this entire life._ It was smooth, creative, meant to manipulate Maine, and show Maine the absolute confidence that Sigma had in his own position. Maine ignored him. The thrum of energy that ran through his suit was the healing unit that they- no, Sigma- had stolen in a raid against the project. He could feel the sting as biofoam sealed the four shots that had hit him. Those same wounds would have killed any other man.

    Maine felt, for a moment, irked. He questioned it for a fraction of a second, but realized that it was Sigma. _Wait,_ he thought, _Sigma?_ Why would Sigma be irked? It only took a moment to realize why when Maine moved his arm. Sigma didn’t have control right now. He couldn’t stop Maine from doing a single thing.

    It took one more second for Maine to decide that he wouldn’t do a damn thing at all, even with the oxygen supply on the suit running low.

    _So this is it?_ Sigma spat. _You’re going to die a coward’s death and refuse to help anything or anyone. The man who can withstand the death sentence allows himself to DROWN?_

    Maine shook his head. _It’s for Wash. I won’t let you- us- ruin what he has left. You already tore everything away from him, bloodying up my hands with innocent lives. No, Fuck you._ He fought back bile at the thought of the executions of his teammates, who had been family to him. Bit the inside of his cheek until it bled to distract his mind from the memories of his found family, and all the good they had done him.

    Sigma laughed bitterly. _This is pitiful._ Maine felt a sharp pain as Sigma tried to regain control, but Sigma’s gamble did not pay off, and he remained powerless.

    _I’m going to make sure that you don’t do anything to the one person left alive in my family._ Maine felt a little sluggish as the oxygen levels in his suit decreased, and Sigma began yelling.

    _You could save them all! You! You’re the beast, the perfect soldier, you don’t die! MOVE!_ Maine shook his head slowly, fighting off the urge to simply nod off. He struggled to grasp the words to respond to Sigma.

    _Sigma, it’s…. Time…. That I go. You’ve taken….. My hands. And killed the people that I loved…_ He paused to gasp involuntarily for the oxygen that wasn’t there. _While I watched…._

    Without allowing Sigma to hear, Maine thought his last words. _Rookie’s… grown up. Goodbye, Wash….. Goodbye..._ When Maine closed his eyes and serenity surrounded him, he felt pride for their Rookie, and soft happiness and relief for finally being able to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Maine had to have allowed himself to drown after hearing Aiden Price tell Locus that Maine had survived the most dire of situations. He could have survived that fight, but he wanted to make sure that the last known survivor of PFL had a chance at life after the conflict. Thus this fic was created!


End file.
